Question: When $f(x) = ax^3 - 6x^2 + bx - 5$ is divided by $x - 1,$ the remainder is $-5.$  When $f(x)$ is divided by $x + 2,$ the remainder is $-53.$  Find the ordered pair $(a,b).$
Explanation: By the Remainder Theorem,
\begin{align*}
-5 &= f(1) = a - 6 + b - 5, \\
-53 &= f(-2) = -8a - 24 - 2b - 5.
\end{align*}Solving, we find $(a,b) = \boxed{(2,4)}.$